garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
* Creation Date: June 2014 * Creation Rank: A Mystery * Departure Date: Still around * Previous Packs: Two prior to her arrival, neither of them ended well. History While she has admitted a few times to being a Glass Walker, Ghost claims that she has never been a part of the Garou Nation. Instead, those few who have managed to get her to share have been treated to a story about an outcast pack of Cyber Dogs who found and raised a Metis cub; a group she refers to as family more than pack. According to her, however, they're dead now, and she's been on her own for some time. 'Complicated' is generally how she describes her tribal status; technically she's a Glass Walker and was rited under Cockroach, a spirit she holds in great regard and reverence; but she holds a deep grudge against the Walker tribe as a whole for what was done to her 'family', and a distinct distrust for the Garou Nation, which, until she arrived in St. Claire, did little to help her initial views. For now, she prefers to consider herself 'practically Ronin', and for the most part that's how she behaves and has been treated in the past. St. Claire Ghost's given reason for arriving in the city is that she was hired by someone from another Sept to hunt down a rogue Garou; one that was, she was told, visibly more machine than flesh. Apparently her employer failed to tell her that there was a large, active Sept in the area, something she was far from pleased to discover. Since then, however, she has mostly stuck around, and in the wake of the Spiral Revolution riots and fallen Caerns she seems to have abandoned her original "job" -- certainly, she doesn't seem to be hunting for the rogue Garou any longer, and no one has actually seen any signs of it in quite some time. Ghost initially tried to keep a low profile and avoid any attention from the locals, but her attempts were thwarted by a series of events that included finding a lost lupus cub, a very nosey Corax, and an accidental (on both sides) run-in with one of the local Get of Fenris. This came to a particularly dangerous head when she attempted to assist several Garou against a fomori attack and was mistaken for a Dancer. She now has a certain level of understanding with Salem and Emma, and after a voluntary meeting with Jacinta has been granted permission to stay within the Sept's protectorate, visit Edgewood, and generally not be run out on a rail (for now, anyway). Nick has officially 'hired' her to keep an eye on Harbor Park full time; while she's not always there, and certainly can't always be, she in turn has hired a few of the older, rougher homeless (all war vets, it seems) in the area to be her eyes and ears when she's not around. Category:Ragabash Category:Glass Walkers Category:Cyber Dogs Category:Metis __FORCETOC__